Happy Birthday Killua! Short stories
by Flame Metal Saphire
Summary: A birthday story for Killua! Three chapters only (Pairs) Chapter 1: KilluKura, Chapter 2: KilluGon, Chapter 3: KilluaxIllumi R&R Minna! XD
1. I x Need x Kurapika

**Happy Birthday Killu...**

**I x Need x Kurapika**

_Killua,_

_Otanjoubi omedetou, I'm glad today's your special day and thanks for greeting me from my previous birthday, I appreciate it a lot.  
Shikashi, gomen ne I really can't go there celebrate your birthday I've been really busy here but I'm missing you.  
Happy birthday once again, suki desu!_

_Love,_

_Kurapika _

That was the letter that he received this morning from Kurapika when he checked his inbox on his mail in the computer. He feels quite upset that Kurapika couldn't come but he's still glad that Kurapika remembered his birthday.

It's okay if Kurapika didn't have time to buy gifts for him or even if he can't even come but what's important for him is that Kurapika could greet him on his birthday, that's just what he needed. After all, he still had friends with him that could celebrate with him so he's quite not feeling down for now.

"Happy birthday Killua!" Gon went inside his room then greeted him.

Killua was the first one who woke up this morning because he knows that today was his birthday so he feels excited.

"Happy Birthday," Leorio smiled with an idiotic expression.

Killua didn't answer after he was greeted by his friends. His face looked like he got really depressed so his friends were worried about him. Gon and Leorio asked him what happened that he's like that but he didn't answer, they even tried comforting him but nothing seems to be working. He told them that he just wanted to be alone for a while so both of them walked outside but they're faces looked worried for him.

On his birthday, this was the first time that he was like this but it's his special day so he really needed to be happy and excited but it turns out that he's really upset.

He couldn't admit that he's really upset because he told his own self that everything would be okay even if Kurapika's not here but he just missed him so much that he couldn't even smile just a little bit.

Gon and Leorio were thinking that they'll cheer him up with a birthday preparation and they hoped that it would work. They didn't want to see Killua frowning on his birthday, it's not really perfect for his special day.

Gon went inside Killua's room again then he gave him some sweets to relief him for a while. He's concerned about him and he knows his problem, he's not really good on advices but he knows how to deal with Killua to recover him on what he feels.

"Daijoubou, Killua. Kurapika knows you missed him, he missed you too and you know that you're important to him." Gon comforted him by rubbing his back.

"Wakateru, I'm not really upset. I just don't feel like it's my birthday today because I don't feel everything's perfect without Kurapika." Killua looked down.

"Smile! Smile, smile, smile! You need to smile." Gon pinched Killua's cheeks to force him to smile. "It's your birthday baka so you need to be happy."

"Demo..."

"No buts! If you keep on frowning, Kurapika won't feel happy if he knew that you're being upset, so SMILE!"

"Gon..."

Killua realized that he's like this the whole time because all he could think about is how he missed Kurapika so much that it's making him loose his self. Just like what he heard from Gon, he should smile and just be happy.

"Arigatou, Gon." Killua smiled.

Gon nodded with a smile. Just when Killua was feeling relief, the door suddenly opened. Killua was surprised seeing Kurapika in the door panting.

"Ku- Kurapika?" Killua's eyes widened.

"Killua..."

Kurapika stepped forward then Killua jumped to him and hugged him.

"I thought you said you-"

"Urusai, forget what I said." Kurapika chopped his head. "I didn't wanna let you feel upset so that's why I came all the way here. I don't really want to miss your birthday, otanjoubi omedetou Killua."

"Arigatou, Kurapika!"

"Yokatta, ne. I guess we'll just prepare something for Killua's birthday." Gon said.

"I'll go bake the cake. I promise I won't mess it up again." Leorio raised his hand making a weird face but promising that he won't mess the cake like the last time.

"Hai, dakara iku minna!" Gon said.

"Arigatou, Kurapika. Daisuki da yo." Killua hugged Kurapika once again.

Kurapika leaned down then gave Killua a soft kiss on his lips then responded back to him.

* * *

Happy Birthday Killua!

Okay, I just wrote this on my tablet. Hope you guys like it!

Next Chapter: KilluGon


	2. Gon's x Birthday x Greeting

**Happy Birthday Killu...**

**Gon's x Birthday x Greeting**

Gon was looking around the place searching everywhere for Killua to greet him because today's his birthday. He doesn't really know where he went or where he hid but he knows that his best friend's just somewhere in this place.

"Killua...Killua...doko no kare wa?" Gon called him but he didn't heard responses from him.

He searched every room but he wasn't there. He thought that he may have missed a room that he never checked while he was still searching for him. He didn't remember about Killua's room so that's why he hadn't found him easily.

Gon went back upstairs then passed some rooms and after that he stood in front of Killua's door. He knocked at the door and called Killua's name.

"Killua!" Gon called.

Gon didn't hear some response so he just immediately opened the door then yelled Killua's name.

When he was inside, he saw Killua lying on a bed drooling. He was asleep this whole time, Gon walks closer to him then tried waking him up.

"Killua, wake up." Gon patted his cheek. "Killua..."

"Nnn..."

Killua couldn't try opening his eyes because he wanted to sleep some more. He can't even remember what day is today and had no idea about today's special day.

"Leave me alone, I wanna sleep." Killua turned away from Gon.

"Eh? Fine then, I guess you should just go and sleep." Gon gave up, he didn't want to destroy Killua's beauty sleep or act rude to him, he shouldn't be like that on Killua's birthday but Killua's just so stubborn, he's too lazy to wake up.

Gon just wanted to greet Killua it it turns out that it wasn't important for Killua anymore so maybe he'll just wait for him until he wakes up.

Gon opened Killua'so door then after that he slammed it. Killua suddenly woke up when he heard the door slammed. When he realized that he's fully awake, he also remembered what day to day was.

"Sou, today's my birthday, how could I forgot about my birthday?" Killua held his head.

After Killua prepared his self, he walked outside of his room then looked for Gon.

"Gon!" Killua called his name.

Killua intended on going inside Gon's room because he might be there. Killua knocked on Gon's door then called his name.

"Gon...you there?"

"I'm here..." Gon answered in a tone of depression.

Killua opened Gon's door cheerfully but when he saw his best friend, he saw him that he looks upset.

"Eh? Doushita no?" Killua asked in a concerned way.

"Betsu ni..." Gon crossed his arms and pouted.

"C'mon, don't sulk like that. What did I do? If I did something then...gomen." Killua apologized.

"Aho, don't apologize, I'm fine but I still hate you."

"Eh? Nanda yo?"

"I'm supposed to greet something but I guess you're not interested." Gon stood up while crossing his arms then walked away from his bed.

"Matte, I'm interested. I'm sorry a while ago, this time I'll let you say what you want to say for me." Killua went to him and faced him.

Gon held Killua's shoulders while looking down but then he faced him then kissed his best friend's lips.

"Happy Birthday, Killua." Gon smiled.

"That's what I wanted to hear."

* * *

Next Chapter: Killua/Illumi


	3. Illumi's x Best x Gift

**Happy Birthday Killu..**

**Illumi's x Best x Gift**

Killua was sleeping on the bed alone in the middle of the night with his face smiling. Maybe he's having a nice dream because of the smile on his face and he's also snoring cutely.

Somehow while he's sleeping, he noticed that he's like being watched by someone because that's what his instincts tell him but maybe it's just his imagination. Just to make sure, he switched on the lights to see if someone's really inside his room.

When the light was on, he got up and opened his eyes but he's seeing a blur vision so he can't see clearly yet.

When his eyesight went clear, he probably saw his brother Illumi standing in front of him. He rubbed his eyes then opened his eyes again then he saw that no one's actually there. He's right, it was just his imagination.

He switched off the lights then went back to sleep and he'll just wait until morning.

* * *

Killua's phone alarmed then he intended to get it on the table that's placed beside him. He patted the table to get his phone and he feels lazy to wake up so he kept moving his hands on the table until he finally got his phone.

He turned off the alarm and finally woke up. He tried looking at the ceiling but somehow something's blocking the ceiling, he couldn't tell what because he can't see clear yet.

"Illu...mi?" Killua said.

He could see with his eyes that Illumi's in front of him but he doubted that it was just vision. He blinked his eyes twice and closed his eyes for a while, after that he opened it.

"Aniki? Matte, omai wa...hontou ka?" Killua touched Illumi's face. "Maji? Aniki, what the hell are you doing here?!" Killua blushed and covered his body.

"Ohayou..."

"W-Were you watching me since last night in my sleep?" Killua said calmly while blushing so red.

"Sou, I really can't wait to greet you for your birthday so I watched you in your sleep since last night."

"You're creepy...get out of my room!" Killua yelled.

"Wait, I still have to give you my gift for your birthday" Illumi tried getting something in his bag.

"I don't care for my present, it might be something creepy so get out!"

Illumi gave a wrapped box to him and after that he said to Killua and walked out slamming the door.

Killua stared at the box and he's thinking that something dangerous might be inside. He slowly tore the paper revealing a box inside then he continuously tore the paper.

He was holding a white box, he's not really excited to know what's inside so his face was calm. He opened the box then his eyes opened widely because of something special he saw inside.

He guessed he was wrong, he saw lots of chocorobo-kun and also a picture of him and Illumi that was taken since they're still young and also a note saying: _Otanjoubi omedetou, Killu... _

He feels guilty when he remembered he said a while ago that he didn't care about Illumi's gift but now he appreciated it.

He's thinking of thanking his brother and he hopes he's still there outside. He quickly opened the door and ran faster until he reached Illumi downstairs.

When he saw his brother, he hugged him tightly with tears in his eyes.

"Aniki...arigatou..." Killua said. "Ore wa chigau da yo...dakara, gomen."

"Daijoubou, Killu..." Illumi patted Killua's hair.

"Suki da yo aniki..."

* * *

Yatta! I'm so done. Happy birthday Killua! I wrote this on my tablet so I hope you guys like this story.

Please Review!


End file.
